DC converters can have various configurations or forms, including so-called flyback and forward converters. In order to reduce voltage stresses on MOSFET switches in such DC converters, it is known to provide a forward converter or a flyback converter with a half-bridge or two-transistor primary switching arrangement. Flyback and forward converters can have similar such primary switching arrangements, so that they may differ from one another only on the secondary or output sides of transformers of the converters.
While such DC converters can be advantageous for the reduced voltage stresses that they provide for the MOSFET switches, they do not facilitate providing so-called soft or resonant switching of the switches. Consequently, switching losses remain a disadvantage of such DC converters.
It is desirable to provide improved DC converters which not only provide relatively low voltage stresses for the switches but also facilitate soft switching for reduced switching losses.